Sentiments contradictoires
by davidou kawiz
Summary: Futur Slash Harry Drago. Dernière année à Poudlard. Certaines choses changent et il ne reste plus qu'à les accepter CHAP 4 UpLoAd! Si, si, allez voir!
1. Joyeux anniversaire !

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent tous a J.K. Rowling

Ceci est une fic de type slash alors si vous avez un certain dédain envers les relations homosexuelles, vous êtes priés de passer votre chemin. Merci

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !!

*****************************************

Bang Bang Bang

- Harry, allons debout!!! cria la tante Pétunia de sa voix stridente de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Viens m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner. ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait place à la discussion.

Sur ce elle retourna à la cuisine. Harry consentit finalement à ouvrir un œil. Comme chaque matin depuis son retour de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, sa tante vint le réveiller tôt le matin pour l'obliger à l'aider dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Et comme chaque matin, il eut un mal fou à se tirer hors du lit.

- Elle aurait pu m'oublier aujourd'hui. grommela-t-il entre ses dents en se redressant sur son lit.

Il dit bonjour à Hedwidge et sourit en voyant les enveloppes qu'il avait reçu la nuit dernière. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il était si fatigué. Il avait reçu ses cadeaux d'anniversaire la nuit dernière peu après minuit. Ron avait fait porter par Coquecigrue une boîte de Bertie Crochue et un Chocogrenouille ainsi qu'un petit mot de Ron. Harry avait lu le mot en donnant à manger à Coq :

__

Joyeux anniversaire Harry!!

J'espère que tes vacances se passent pour le mieux et que les moldus avec qui tu habites ne te causent pas trop de souci. J'avais l'intention de t'inviter pour passer quelques temps au Terrier mais avec Tu-Sais-Qui on ne sait où, Papa dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de chance. Je suis désolé pour toi, je sais que ce n'est pas de tout repos de vivre chez ton oncle et ta tante mais rassure-toi, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la début des classes.

Parlant de début des classes, Harry, as-tu reçu ta lettre pour Poudlard? Maman nous as dit que l'on irait faire nos achats dans la semaine qui précède la rentrée alors je me disais que ce serait bien si tu pouvais nous rejoindre là-bas.

J'attend ta réponse et je te souhaite encore joyeux anniversaire (ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 17 ans!!).

Ron

P.S. Je t'ai acheté plus de friandises que ce que je t'ai envoyé (tu connais Coq). Je te donnerai le reste dans le train.

Hermione, quand à elle, lui avait fait parvenir un livre sur l'histoire du peuple aztèque ainsi qu'un petit mot.

__

Hola Harry 

¿Como estas? Sûrement très bien puisque c'est ton anniversaire. Je suis présentement en visite au Mexique avec ma famille et laisse-moi te dire que l'histoire du peuple aztèque est vraiment fascinante. 

C'est pourquoi je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de t'offrir ce livre pour que tu puisses toi aussi découvrir ce peuple formidable.

Passe une bonne fin de vacances.

Hermione

P.S. Je vais acheter mes articles scolaires avec Ron alors on se verra là-bas.

Harry sourit en repensant au cadeau d'hermione en se disant qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure élève en histoire de la magie, et à bien y penser, de toutes les autres matières pour rien.

Il sortit de son lit et se hâta de descendre à la cuisine pour aider sa tante, voulant à tout prix éviter les foudres de l'oncle Vernon aujourd'hui. Après tout, le fait que ce soit l'anniversaire de son neveu ne le rendrait pas plus charitable pour autant.

Harry entra dans la cuisine et se dépêcha de remplacer sa tante Pétunia devant les poêlons avant que quelqu'un ne fasse un commentaire sur sa tenue ou bien sur ses cheveux qui semblaient avoir été peigné en coup de vent.

Sa tactique fonctionna jusqu'au moment où il s'assit à la table pour manger après avoir servi tous les autres. Tout de suite les regards se tournèrent vers lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient.

- Quel jour sommes-nous Pétunia chérie? demanda son oncle tout en continuant de le fixer.

- Nous sommes le 31 juillet Vernon. répondit-elle tout bonnement, ne cillant pas une fois, les yeux braqués sur Harry.

Harry ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir, ni pourquoi toutes les attentions étaient tournées sur lui. Bien sûr, lui savait quel jour nous étions, on n'oublie pas son anniversaire comme ça. Mais il se doutait bien que les Dursley ne changerait pas leurs habituelles indifférences à son égard, même en ce jour spécial, pour autant.

- Alors Harry, cela veut donc dire que tu as un an de plus aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? le questionna son oncle avec une étincelle malveillante dans son regard.

- En effet, oncle Vernon. répondit-il, cachant sa surprise à ceux qui l'entourait.

- Et bien, j'espère que tu sauras profiter de cette journée parce que c'est le dernier anniversaire que tu auras sous ce toit. lâcha son oncle avec un rictus qui lui rappela trop bien son professeur de potion.

- P..Pardon? bégaya Harry d'abord surpris, puis sentant ensuite une colère grandissante prendre de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait la dernière phrase de son oncle.

- Tu m'as très bien compris mon garçon. Lorsque tu partiras pour ton école de fous dans un mois, tu emmèneras avec toi toutes tes affaires. Nous ne voulons plus jamais te voir ici. Bien sûr, nous aurions aimé te voir partir avant mais comme nous avons un grand cœur, nous te laissons jusqu'à la rentrée des classes.

S'en fut assez pour Harry. Il se leva sous le regard surpris des Dursley et dit :

- Vous avez raison, je vais profiter de cette journée pour aller me promener.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner. fut les dernières paroles qu'il prononça avant de claquer la porte du 4, Privet Drive. 


	2. Prise de conscience et décision

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent tous a J.K. Rowling

Ceci est une fic de type slash alors si vous avez un certain dédain envers les relations homosexuelles, vous

êtes priés de passer votre chemin. Merci

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !!

* * *

Harry se hâta de sortir du jardin des Dursley. Le feu aux joues tellement la rage en lui avait pris de l'ampleur, il quitta à grande enjambée Privet Drive évitant de justesse de trébucher sur l'un des nombreux chats de Mrs. Figg, qui avait surgit d'une des haies bordant le trottoir. Il marcha pendant 15 bonnes minutes à un rythme qui se rapprochait du pas de course. Ne faisant attention à la direction qu'il prenait ni à quelles rues il empruntait, il se contenta seulement d'avancer, son cerveau étant temporairement hors fonction dû aux émotions fortes qui l'assaillaient. 

Quelques rues plus loin, il vit un banc et il décida de s'y reposer quelques temps afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis ce matin. Plus il y pensa, moins il fut surpris de l'attitude des Dursley. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et il savait maintenant que rien ne pourrait changer ce fait. Pour eux, Harry était une erreur de la nature, une tare de la société, tout comme ceux de son monde, comme ils le disaient si bien.

- Pauvres idiots qu'ils sont. lâcha Harry à haute voix sans même s'en rendre compte.

----------------------------

Harry avait toujours cru que l'idée d'un monde moldu et d'un monde sorcier était arriérée. Plusieurs fois il s'était arrêté à penser au pourquoi de ce deux mondes distincts. Après tout, nous étions tous des humains animés des mêmes besoins et agissant selon les mêmes instincts. Nous avions tous un certain potentiel, qu'il soit de nature magique ou non. Une des hypothèses à laquelle il avait songé était que si les humains étaients séparés en deux clans, se devait être à cause d'une incompréhension vis-à-vis l'autre. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait dire avec certitude qui étaient les incompris entre les sorciers et les moldus.

Au fond de lui il se doutait bien que ce devait être les sorciers. La communauté magique se cachait des yeux de tous depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle se cachait d'abord pour éviter d'être pointé du doigt et de subir de répression de quelque façon que ce soit. Puis la communauté avait pris l'habitude d'éviter la compagnie des moldus.

La communauté magique étaient aujourd'hui distincte de celle des moldus, avec des lois et un système propre à elle. Tant que le monde sorcier suivait ces règles, il passait inaperçu aux yeux des moldus, mais lorsque l'un d'entre eux faisait une bêtise, c'est tous les autres qui en écopait. Les sorciers, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais, étaient alors jugés comme étant anormal par des gens comme les Dursley, des personnes ignorantes et fières de l'être, qui ne demandaient qu'une chose : que l'on ne dérange pas leur monde tranquille et parfait.

----------------------------

Harry soupira à cette pensée. Il espérait au plus profond de lui que les deux mondes ne fassent plus qu'un à nouveau, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était plus qu'improbable. Peu importe ce qu'il advenait du futur, une chose était sûre, il devrait quitter la demeure de son oncle et sa tante.

À cette pensée son estomac se contracta. Bien qu'il appréhendait ce jour avec une joie non dissimulée, il ne croyait pas que ce serait pour si tôt. Le fait de quitter sa pseudo famille le rendait des plus heureux mais ce qui l'angoissait en ce moment était où il allait habiter après ses études à Poudlard. Pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques, il ferait comme chaque année, il resterait à l'école en compagnie de ses amis ou seul. Mais à la fin de l'année où irait-il? Qu'adviendra-t-il du survivant?

Il y a deux ans la question aurait été vite réglé. Il aurait eu une place chez son parrain. Toutefois Sirius n'était plus, Merlin ait son âme, alors il devait se débrouiller seul maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille qui ne daignent reconnaître un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait seul. Il savait que les Weasley, cette famille si charitable qui l'avait recueilli pendant quelques semaines au cours des années précédentes, ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur leur bonté le temps qu'il se trouve une petite place bien à lui.

Souhaitant de tout coeur que tout aille pour le mieux, il s'attarda sur l'endroit où il avait échoué sans s'en rendre compte. La rue était bordé de par et d'autre par de magnifiques sapins, probablement plusieurs fois centenaires compte tenu de leur taille. N'ayant jamais aperçu de tels arbres près des rues avoisinantes Privet Drive, il en conclut donc qu'il devait avoir quitté le quartier qu'il connaissait si bien. Il se leva et décida de partir à la découverte de ce quartier qui lui était encore inconnu.

Il marcha ainsi le long de plusieurs rues, toutes aussi attrayantes les une que les autres, chacune étant bordé d'une essence d'arbre différentes qui semblait être parfaitement assortie au décor environnant. Harry fut stupéfait par les arbres qu'il voyait se dresser devant lui, leur taille témoignant largement de leurs âges, tout comme les sapins qu'il avait vu dans la rue où il s'était reposé. Harry constata alors une chose, tous les arbres qu'il avait croisés semblaient être bien en santé, fait qui était plutôt rare de nos jours avec toute la pollution urbaine. Il sourit en pensant qu'il y avait peut-être un peu de magie là-dessous.

Harry détourna les yeux de l'arbre qu'il regardait pour continuer l'exploration de ce quartier fascinant. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche lorsqu'il vit un couple sur le trottoir en face de lui. Les deux amoureux étaient assis sur un banc et semblaient s'échanger des mots doux à l'oreille entre deux baisers qui en auraient fait rougir plus d'un. Harry retira sa paire de lunette et nettoya les lentilles craignant que sa vue ne soit altérée mais non il avait bien vu. Les deux personnes assises sur le banc en face de lui était bel et bien ce qu'il avait cru voir : deux hommes. Harry sourit à ce qu'il voyait.

- Au moins eux n'ont pas à ce cacher. murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en ce perdant dans ses pensées.

----------------------------

Il retourna dans ses songes jusqu'à sa 5èime année, l'année qui suivit le retour de Voldemort. La relation chaotique qu'il avait alors entretenu avec Cho, et qui avait pris fin abruptement, l'avait amené a se poser plusieurs questions. Il s'était tout d'abord demandé pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné avec Cho. Harry était libre, Cho aussi. Bien sûr Cho avait déjà eu un petit ami, Cedric Diggory, qui avait été tuer par Voldemort. Et malheureusement tout ce qu'elle recherchait en la compagnie de Harry, c'était celle de Cédric. Harry l'avait appris à ses dépends bien malgré lui. Cho était celle qui avait attisé son coeur ou à tout le moins, fait réagir ses hormones et il avait bien cru l'aimer, pendant un cours moment. Mais il s'était rendu compte que finalement ce qui l'avait attiré chez-elle était ses yeux, qui semblait toujours refléter une certaine allégresse et une joie de vivre mais qui, les circonstances l'ayant prouvé, était tout autre. Se disant que Cho n'était pas la seule à avoir des yeux qui ne laissent pas indifférent, il entreprit alors d'analyser ses goûts et ses préférences en ce qui a trait à la beauté chez la gente féminine. Les cheveux : court ou long? Définitivement, il préférait les personnes aux cheveux plutôt court. La couleur n'avait que très peu d'importance pour lui bien qu'il admit qu'il avait une préférence pour les chevelures de couleur blondes ou rousses. Les yeux avait, comme l'avait compris Harry, une importance capitale pour lui chez l'autre. Bien que Cho avait les yeux de couleur foncée, Harry préférait nettement mieux les gens qui avait les yeux pâles. Le vert étant la couleur qu'il appréciait le plus, il remarqua qu'il avait aussi un faible pour les yeux de couleur grises et ceux de couleur bleues. Pour la taille maintenant, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se rappela que Cho était plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres et ce dit que ceci lui plaisait bien. Donc, pour ce qui était de la taille, aussi grande que lui l'était, si cela fut possible. Et pour finir, la silhouette. Quel silhouette l'attirait vraiment? L'image qui lui vint à l'esprit le surprit quelque peu mais il se dit que, en effet, c'était ce qu'il aimait. Un corps, juste assez musclé mais pas trop, question de bien pouvoir sentir les contours de chaque muscle, avec de belles épaules carrées et des cuisses bien musclées. Il repensa à la description de la silhouette qu'il venait de faire: épaules carrées, cuisses musclé et une image qui le terrifia et qui le terrifiait encore lui vint à l'esprit: Milicent Bulstrode en déshabillé noir avec un ruban rouge dans le cou. Il préférait encore mieux être dévorer vivant par des veracrasses que de devoir poser un oeil sur une Milicent qui essayait d'exhiber des charmes qu'elle n'avait certes pas.

Pendant les vacances d'été marquant la fin de sa 5èime année, il avait parcouru chacune des rues de son quartier dans l'espoir de croiser une fille qui aurait répondue à ses critères de sélections. Des filles, il en avait croisé plusieurs bien entendu, mais à chaque fois il se disait qu'il leur manquait un petit quelque chose qui aurait pu l'inciter à les approcher. Ce petit quelque chose, il ignorait totalement ce que ce pouvait être jusqu'à la semaine qui suivit son anniversaire.

Il remontait nonchalamment Magnolia Crescent lorsqu'il entendit s'élever des voix. Il vit alors la source de ces voix ; elle provenait de deux jeunes hommes qui marchaient maintenant dans sa direction après être sorti d'une ruelle. Le premier il le reconnut immédiatement comme étant un des amis de Dudlynouchet, Malcolm. Pour ce qui était du second garçon, Harry ne le connaissait pas. Harry détailla rapidement l'inconnu qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs, coupé à hauteur d'oreille, coiffé avec du gel. Ses yeux, quant à eux, semblaient être tantôt bleu, tantôt vert, selon les reflets du soleil. Pour ce qui est de la silhouette, les vêtements ajustés que le garçon portait avec élégance malgré leur simplicité laissaient deviné une musculature bien défini, un peu comme celle des nageurs de compétition. Harry ne pouvait détourner le regard de cet inconnu. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il y eut un contact visuel entre eux et le garçon décocha un sourire charmeur à Harry qui ne put faire autrement que de lui renvoyer un sourire timide après avoir vu du coin de l'oeil Malcolm faire une grimace de dégout. Harry continua son chemin alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui. Il tourna inconsciemment la tête une dernière fois en direction du châtain afin de pouvoir mémorises chacune des courbes de son corps et remarqua que l'autre garçon faisait de même ce qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise en plus de le faire rougir deux fois plus.

- Mais que m'arrive-t-il ??? pensa-t-il soudainement alors que son cerveau prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il se força à garder la même allure désinvolte pendant que son cerveau battait probablement un record quand au nombre de questions posées en 30 secondes. Qui était-il ? Avait-il une petite amie ? Un petit ami ? Le rose ou le bleu ? Était-il attiré par moi ? Étais-je attiré par lui ? Étais-je attiré par les hommes ? Aurais-je une chance avec lui ? Un autre homme me trouverait-il attirant ? Me trouvait-il attirant ? ... Se pourrait-il que je préfèrerais les ... hommes ?

Harry sentit soudainement son estomac se contracter suite à cette dernière question qu'il ne voulait formuler craignant la réponse. Se pouvait-il que le survivant, le héros du monde sorcier puisse être ... gay ?!? Il repensa rapidement à ce qu'il recherchait chez une autre personne et constata que ses critères pouvaient tout aussi bien convenir, et même mieux, à un homme ! Cette constatation laissa Harry pantois alors qu'il n'avait jamais au grand jamais soupçonné un seul instant qu'il puisse avoir une attirance envers les garçons. Il se dit qu'après tout il ne serait pas du tout étonné. En effet, il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'explorer ce côté de sa sexualité et puisqu'il n'avait jamais été répugné à l'idée que deux hommes puisse être ensemble, il se pouvait très bien qu'il puisse en arriver à se trouver un penchant tout naturel envers les hommes.

Il regagna la demeure des Dursley sur cette pensée, sa quête pour se trouver une fille ayant encore une fois été vaine mais qui s'était avéré finalement révélatrice puisqu'il savait maintenant ou plutôt, il soupçonnait fortement, qu'il ne cherchait pas dans le bon camp.

----------------------------

- J'espère vraiment un jour pouvoir m'afficher librement comme eux. se dit-il, souhaitant que ce jour arrive plus tôt, enfin il l'espérait, qu'il ne le prévoyait.

Une idée farfelue lui vint alors à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas l'annoncer à Ron et Hermione la journée où ils se retrouveront tous sur le chemin de Traverse pour leur achat de matériel scolaire ? Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au couple assis face à lui, qui le regardait maintenant étant donné qu'il vagabondait dans ses pensées depuis déjà plusieurs minutes sans avoir remué ne serait ce que le petit doigt. Il décida qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui de s'en retourner, tranquillement mais sûrement, chez les Dursleys. Tout en s'assurant de prendre les rues qu'il se rappelait avoir emprunté auparavant, il continua de méditer sur la manière dont il pouvait s'y prendre pour faire sa sortie du placard.

Après mûres réflexions, il se dit que ce n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée que cela le laissait parraître d'annoncer à Ron et Hermione, juste avant les classes, qu'il était gay. Il se demanda alors comment et surtout quand il allait annoncer son orientation à ses deux amis. Il ignora totalement l'idée de leur envoyer un hibou. C'était une nouvelle trop importante à ses yeux pour l'annoncer dans une lettre et, qui plus est, son hibou pouvait être intercepté et il voulait à tout prix essayer de rester discret sur sa vie privée le plus longtemps possible, même s'il savait pertinemment bien que ça se saurait tôt ou tard.

Le seul choix qui lui restait donc était de leur faire l'annonce face à face, et le seul moment possible serait sur le chemin de Traverse. De cette façon, il saurait avant la rentrée s'il allait pouvoir compter, une fois de plus, sur ses amis de toujours ou bien s'il devrait s'en trouver de nouveau pour sa dernière année a Poudlard. Harry essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensée ne voulant pas se mettre à angoisser avant de savoir ce qu'il en serait. Bien qu'il se doutait qu'Hermione lui dirait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, il savait qu'il ne pouvait prévoir la réaction de son amie. Et que penser de celle de Ron !! Comment allait-il prendre cette nouvelle. Peut-être ne voudrait-il plus adresser le moindre mot à Harry ? Peut-être même qu'il irais jusqu'à demander un changement de dortoir ? Comment savoir ?

- S'il agit de cette façon et qu'il ne m'accepte pas comme je suis, alors ce n'est pas un véritable ami. se dit Harry pour se réconforter sur sa décision de faire connaître son orientation à son entourage, alors qu'il mettait le pied dans le jardin des Dursley.

* * *

Merci à livedevil, Celinette et Lisandra pour leur review ; c'est toujours très apprécié ;-) 

Fait que j'avais oublié de mentionner, cette fic ne sera pas seulement écrite par moi, davidou mais également par kawiz :-p. Alors pour les 2 prochains chapitre je vous laisse au bon soin de kawiz qui fait sa première expérience dans le genre slash si je ne me trompe pas alors ne soyez pas trop dur .

Bonne chance kawiz :-)

Pour finir je ne donne pas une main d'applaudissement à Fanfiction.net qui tronquent les lignes de caractères qui délimitaient chaque section de mon chapitre !!!!!!!


	3. Escapade nocturne

Eh voilà le chapitre 3 ! Comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer notre cher Davidou (héhé) j'écrirai le 3e et le 4e chapitre, alors qu'il se chargera du 5e et du 6e, que je reprendrai pour le 7e et le 8e et ainsi de suite.  
  
Je suis consciente qu'écrire un chapitre après la merveilleuse performance de mon cher co-auteur a été un énorme défi, dans le sens que j'ai peut-être l'impression d'être complètement dans le champ (lol) mais bon j'espère pour vous que j'ai réussi à le relever lol Ça se peut qu'il y ait quelques fautes de frappe (En fait j'ai écrit ce chapitre à la hâte) mais bon je me suis dit en commençant que je n'écrirais pas un paquet de conneries avant le début du chapitre donc je me tais.  
  
L'arrivée d'Harry chez les Dursley se fit plus discrète qu'il ne l'aurait cru. À son grand étonnement, son oncle ne dit rien, même si la tentation semblait forte à en voir sa figure rouge de rage et de rancune. À son opposé, la tante Pétunia était d'une pâleur extrême peut-être avait-elle reçu un nouvel hibou de Dumbledore le concernant, qui sait ?  
  
Un peu honteux de sa réaction précédente il faut le dire, il monta prestement à sa chambre sans qu'on n'ait besoin de le lui ordonner. Harry détestait les Dursley, c'était vrai, mais ils représentaient pour lui un endroit où rester pour les derniers jours précédents la rentrée. Jusqu'à la rentrée... Car passé cette date, il ne les reverrait plus, et cette fois, la décision serait réciproque.  
  
Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il se mit à l'écriture de lettres de remerciements pour les cadeaux de Ron et d'Hermione. Pour celle de la jeune fille, ce fut une tâche assez facile, mais pour celle de Ron, il eut beaucoup plus de difficulté. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis son ami. Bien sûr, il n'y avait toujours eu que de l'amitié entre eux deux, mais comment agir avec lui maintenant qu'il était devenu pour lui une espèce de... « cible potentielle » ?  
  
Harry savait que la même chose se produisait quelques fois entre garçon et fille, lors d'une pure relation amicale. Vous savez, ce besoin de séduire et de bien paraître au yeux de la personne dont vous savez pertinemment qu'elle ne vous aime pas... et que n'aimez pas non plus. Vous ne savez que trop bien qu'une histoire est impossible entre vous deux, mais il y a toujours cet instinct qui vous pousse à plaire... Il avait cent fois tenté de comprendre le pourquoi de la chose et c'est au cours d'une conversation avec Hermione qu'un semblant de compréhension germa dans son cerveau.  
  
Celle-ci lui disait devoir prendre ses distances vis-à-vis Ron, elle l'aimait de tout cœur, mais avait toujours peur que leur amitié ne dégénère en amour et elle savait que trop bien que rien de tout cela ne devait arriver. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, une simple illusion, une relation qui n'aurait mené nul part. Et la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas de l'amour que ressentent les deux partenaires, mais plutôt un manque d'affection à combler par un ami proche.  
  
D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que tous ces sentiments absurdes transparaissent. Si c'était le cas, Ron se rendrait bien compte que quelque chose clochait et cela, Harry souhaitait le lui annoncer lui-même. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il craignait la réaction de Ron face à son homosexualité, il craignait tout, tellement qu'il n'osait plus rien faire, ni rien dire, tant il avait peur que cela puisse changer quelque chose à leur amitié. Car c'était tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, de l'amitié.  
  
Il fixa le parchemin vierge devant ses yeux et se surprit à penser avec amusement à ceque Drago lui dirait s'il le voyait ainsi, hésitant à écrire à son meilleur ami. « De quoi t'as peur, Potter ? » C'était vrai. Il était d'une stupidité ! S'armant de sa plume, il se pencha sur son parchemin et écrivit :  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
Ouais ! Ça avait du sens ! Sentant l'inspiration le gagner, il se mit à l'écriture. Pendant près d'une minute, on n'entendit que le grattement de la plume sur le papier et les faibles hululements d'Hedwige. Finalement, il rédigea quelque chose de potable et contempla son œuvre d'un air satisfait.  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
Je voulais simplement te remercier pour le magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire. J'attends patiemment le reste, on se reverra sur le Chemin de Traverse à la dernière semaine d'août !  
  
Harry  
  
C'était simple, mais correct. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il ajouta, au bas de la lettre :  
  
P.S. Si tu me cherches à partir du 22 août, je serai logé au Chaudron Baveur. Plus vite je serai parti de chez les Dursley, mieux se portera ma santé mentale.  
  
En effet, il avait décidé de réserver une chambre à Londres pour la dernière semaine de vacances, mais la vraie raison était qu'il désirait pouvoir réfléchir à sa guise, se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse et se préparer mentalement à son entretien avec ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Il voulait flâner sur les terrasses, admirer les moindres accesssoires de quidditch et fantasmer, il le devinait, sur le nouveau Nimbus 2006 qui devait sortir en magasin cet été, et surtout acheter une foule de trucs marrants au nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes dont Fred et George étaient les heureux propriétaires.  
  
Il plia les deux bouts de parchemin et inscrivit soigneusement avec une encre rouge spéciale le nom d'Hermione et de Ron sur chacune d'elle. Il réveilla doucement Hedwige, lui donna les lettres et, tout en l'encourageant d'une caresse sur la tête, la laissa sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
  
La chose faite, il se mit en pyjama, éteignit la lumière, enleva ses lunettes et se coucha. Hedwige partie, aucun son ne provenait de la maison. Après quelques minutes, Dudley se mit à ronfler dans la pièce d'à côté.  
  
Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Ce soir, c'était la Pleine Lune. Il pensa au professeur Lupin, qui sentait venir ces moments avec appréhension. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il pensa à Drago Malefoy. S'il fallait qu'il soit Préfet-en-Chef avec Hermione, ce qui était probable, Gryffondor n'avait pas fini de perdre des points.  
  
Au loin, Harry entendit son oncle pousser un grognement. Impossible de dormir. Trop de choses lui trottaient dans la tête, il ne réussirait jamais à se détendre dans cet état d'esprit.  
  
Il se leva silencieusement, se vêtit chaudement des pieds à la tête et prit dans sa valise ses gants protecteurs en peau de dragon. Il alla récupérer dans son placard son Flamme de Foudre, la version améliorée de l'Éclair de Feu et s'apprêta à sortir par la fenêtre lorsqu'il se souvenut de la Pleine Lune les risques étaient grands pour qu'un Moldu ou deux l'aperçoive sur son balai s'il sortait ainsi.  
  
Il alla chercher sa baguette et jeta un sort d'invisibilité à son balai ainsi qu'à lui-même. Maintenant, le défi consistait à ne rien percuter en vol, mais ce détail lui importait peu. Il sentait la brise s'engouffrer dans la pièce et déjà, son besoin de liberté, de sentir le vent siffler à ses oreilles se faisait sentir plus fort que jamais.  
  
Il mit un pied sur l'étroit muret sous sa fenêtre puis se tient au toit pour se déplacer horizontalement sur le mur de la maison, la baguette dans la poche et le balai accroché au dos. Rendu à l'arrière de la bâtisse, le muret était assez près du toit pour qu'il puisse se hisser sur le dessus de la maison. Il décrocha son balai, l'enjamba et d'un coup de pied s'envola dans les airs.  
  
Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit. Il prit de l'altitude, tenta mille et un tonneaux et pirouettes, savourant l'air frais de la nuit qui lui fouettait le visage. Le quidditch lui manquait terriblement durant la saison estivale. Aucun autre sport ne lui permettait de se libérer de ses problèmes aussi facilement, ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.  
  
Au bout de près de deux heures de vol bénéfiques, Harry atterrit gracieusement sur le toit des Dursley et refit le trajet en sens inverse jusqu'à sa fenêtre, puis rétablit le sort d'invisibilité.  
  
Il se déshabilla rapidement et se mit au lit au moment où l'horloge du salon sonnait trois heures. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, fatigué et rassasié par son escapade nocturne.  
  
Fin de chapitre, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews Si vous aimez ou bien pas ou je sais pas...lol En touka, je tiens à remercier les reviewers de la part de Davidou (ouais je sais je t'ai pas demandé ton avis mais avoue que ca serait pas gentil de les laisser comme ça sans réponse ? !)  
  
Donc bonjour à Livedevil, Zaz, Onarluca, de la part de Davidou mais aussi de moi   
  
Saaelie : Je tenais à te répondre individuellement, parce que tu as relevé une chose importante dans son style d'écriture... La justesse des sentiments. J'espère que j'ai réussi à en faire autant. En tout cas ! Pour l'ami de l'ami de Dudley c'est encore en plan loll...Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non :P  
  
Ca y est je me tais... Mais j'aimerais quand même avoir votre avis sur mon premier chapitre dans cette fic loll Bien, pas bien, ultra poche, je gâche la fic ? Kawiz –xox- 


	4. Une rencontre inattendue

****

hihi! Désolée pour le chapitre un peu tardif! En espérant que ça ne vous ait pas trop froissés......

* * *

**¤Chapitre 4¤**

**Une rencontre inattendue**  
Ou  
**Lorsque les hormones surviennent**

On était samedi. Et le samedi, à chaque semaine de l'année, la tante Pétunia entamait une véritable razzia du ménage pour toute la famille. Toute la famille, excepté Dudley, bien sûr. Elle était une maniaque de la propreté et Harry, qui adorait voir sa chambre en désordre, par conséquent en détestait sa tante encore plus les fins de semaine. Merlin qu'il regrettait durant ces moments de frottage de planchers la maison des Weasley qui, elle, était en bordel à longueur d'année sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe.  
  
Comme le samedi précédent, et probablement celui de la semaine suivante, Mrs Dursley lavait à la main tout – mais vraiment tout ! – ce qu'il y avait dans les armoires de sa cuisine : chaudrons, ustensiles, assiettes, tasses et verres. Mr Dursley quant à lui nettoyait minutieusement chaque fenêtre de la maison en suant comme un porc. Harry, lui, devait s'occuper de l'époussetage, du lavage de tous les draps, linges à vaisselle et vêtements de la maison, du grand nettoyage de la salle de bain, du cirage de tous les planchers et le summum du ridicule, du ménage de la chambre de Dudley. C'était l'étape qu'il détestait le plus. On ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber, dans la chambre à Dudley. À chaque fois, en entrant dans la pièce, un énorme mal de cœur le saisissait et il demeurait en action au minimum 3 jours après la fin des travaux ménagers.  
  
Harry était donc à 4 pattes par terre, en train de cirer le plancher du salon lorsqu'on entendit sonner à la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Dudley chériiiiiiii, va donc répondre à la porte, je t'en priiiiiie, hurla Mrs Weasley de la cuisine.  
  
- Papaaaaaaaaaa ! Va répondre ! répliqua-t-il du divan sur lequel il se goinfrait de croustilles au vinaigre en écoutant la télévision.  
  
- Harry Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lever et aller répondre ? haleta Mr Dusley, tentant d'avoir l'air menaçant sans grand succès. Tu vois bien que tu es le seul ici à ne rien faire !  
  
Le jeune homme compta jusqu'à cinq, le temps de se calmer et de se convaincre de ne pas jeter de sort à son oncle, puis se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Mr Dursley ?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à baver sur le magnifique spécimen qui se tenait devant lui. Wow ! Parole de sorcier, il n'avait jamais vu aucun Moldu ni Sorcier ni rien d'aussi sexy que le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui. Même Drago avec son petit cul n'était pas à la hauteur. Hey ! Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de penser ça ?  
  
- Euh... Non, non, moi je suis Harry Potter.  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom. Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus en criant à tout le monde qu'il avait en face de lui le fameux Harry Potter, ouais, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Vous-Savez-Qui et puis quoi encore, mais non. Il se contenta de vérifier sur sa liste en ayant l'air confus.  
  
- C'est pourtant écrit Dursley sur ma liste. Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley.  
  
Harry eut peur. Et s'il connaissait son oncle et sa tante ? Ahhh non, l'horreur ! Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de bien, sa « famille » allait encore tout gâcher ! Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il sache qu'il était parent avec les Dursley. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'allait laisser passer cette chance inattendue !  
  
- Euh... Ouais, c'était les derniers occupants. Ils ont déménagé la semaine passée... euh... Je suis le nouveau propriétaire, mentit-il.  
  
- Ah bon, répondit simplement le jeune homme.  
  
Il y eut un silence. Harry contemplait stupidement le garçon. Ce dernier le fixait, un peu gêné.  
  
- Euh... dit-il soudain. En fait, je fais du porte-à-porte pour vendre des abonnements à un magazine... Tu vois, c'est pour humm en fait c'est un peu plus pour les dames, mais bon si tu veux être au courant de l'actualité, de la mode et du top 100 des fleurs à cultiver les plus jolies, bah tu peux toujours t'abonner et...  
  
Harry n'écoutait pas. Il se contentait d'hocher débilement la tête de temps à autre. Merlin qu'il était beau à voir parler ! Il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre à l'aide de sa bouche !  
  
- ...donc pour un abonnement d'un an, c'est 49,99$.  
  
- Hein ? ! Ah oui bien sûr, euh... Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi... Enfin... Si tu veux bien m'attendre, je vais revenir... Ou Euh ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu habites loin d'ici ?  
  
Il eut l'air surpris.  
  
- Non. Pourquoi ?  
  
Harry sourit bêtement.  
  
- À vrai dire je n'ai pas 50 dollars ici présentement, mais je suis prêt à signer tes papiers pour un abonnement d'un an et reviens ici demain. J'aurai l'argent. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
  
Il se félicita intérieurement. Merveilleuse façon de s'assurer de le revoir ! Oh, Merlin qu'il était intelligent !  
  
- D'accord, dit finalement le jeune homme. Alors si tu veux signer ici, ici et ici...  
  
Harry saisit le stylo qu'il lui tendait avec appréhension. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne se servait que de plumes... Il prit une pause afin de se souvenir quel était son nom, puis lâcha le jeune homme des yeux pour regarder les feuilles qu'il lui tendait. Non pas sans difficulté, il signa rapidement aux trois endroits en s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte.  
  
Lorsque ce fut terminé, le pétard devant lui le remercia et ATTENTION lui **SoUrIa **! Merlin ! Quel sourire ! Pourquoi n'en faisait-on pas des comme ça à Poudlard ! ? Il lui sourit béatement en retour et le regarda descendre l'allée des Dursley puis se rendre chez Mrs Figg. Ainsi, il avait pleine vue sur son derrière, qui était d'ailleurs aussi joli que le reste.  
  
Enfin, et malgré l'envie de rester là encore et encore à fixer la magnifique créature, il referma la porte et retourna à son plancher. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver cinquante dollars. Il n'avait pas d'argent moldu. Peut-être qu'à Gringotts ils lui en changeraient contre des Gallions ? Il lui fallait absolument aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avant demain.  
  
Déterminé, il se releva de terre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
- Tante Pétunia ! rugit-il. Faites votre ménage vous-même, je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse !  
  
Elle renifla.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Va continuer ton plancher, tu as pris du retard sur ton horaire.  
  
Harry comprit soudain le ridicule de la situation. Il se regarda de la tête aux pieds, un peu surpris d'y voir son propre corps et se rendit compte qu'il était habillé d'un jeans trop grand pour lui usé aux genoux, d'un énorme T-Shirt arborant la ridicule expression _« Si je te pogne, je te mange_ _»_ **(Nda : Je sais, je suis un peu** **cinglée)** et il était pieds nus. Rien de bien sexy. Et il s'était présenté ainsi devant le... la... le... Lui !  
  
Il monta rapidement les escaliers, honteux et furieux à la fois, et s'habilla de ses plus beaux vêtements moldus. Inutile de préciser que ce n'était pas les Dursley qui les avaient achetés. Il se les était payés lui- même dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard, qui vendait – et c'était rare ! - des vêtements et accessoires moldus. Ron avait essayé de le convaincre que ça ne lui servirait à rien, mais il avait maintenant devant lui la preuve du contraire.  
  
Il sortit furtivement de la maison et se rendit à la course jusque chez Mrs Figg.  
  
- Bonjour Mrs Figg, dit-il lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, est-ce que je peux... euh...  
  
Il se figea sur place. Son beau pétard était là, devant lui, en train de faire signer un abonnement à sa voisine...  
  
- Euh... Je voudrais... emprunter votre cheminée...  
  
Mrs Figg éclata de rire.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Faire un feu ?  
  
Harry se souvint soudain qu'il y avait un Moldu dans la pièce. Il s'assit donc dans un fauteuil du salon et attendit qu'il parte. Non pas que cela lui déplaise de pouvoir le contempler à sa guise, mais bon... Deux minutes plus tard, le jeune homme sortit de la maison. Harry ne pourrait pas dire s'il était content ou non... Enfin, il le reverrait le lendemain.  
  
- Alors, dit soudain Mrs Figg. Où veux-tu aller ? Ce n'est pas jour de ménage chez les Dursley aujourd'hui ?  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Ouais, mais depuis que j'ai 17 ans et donc que je peux utiliser ma baguette, je fais un peu ce que je veux... Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
- Pas de problème. La poudre est à sa place habituelle. À tantôt !  
  
Il la remercia, puis se sauva vers Londres. Rendu sur place, il se dirigea directement vers Gringotts. Comme il espérait, les Goblins de service lui changèrent – bien qu'à contre-cœur – quelques Gallions contre de l'argent moldu. La chose faite, il revint rapidement chez Mrs Figg.  
  
Il ne continua pas le ménage de la maison. Oh, la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon insistaient tellement ! Et Harry, lui, insistait tellement pour les métamorphoser en tortues ! Ainsi, il fut dispensé de corvées pour le reste de l'après-midi.  
  
Ce soir là, il se coucha heureux, flottant dans sa bulle. Il avait hâte au lendemain. Il allait revoir son bel inconnu... À propos, il ne connaissait même pas son nom... ! ? Avant de s'endormir, il se promit d'y remédier le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

****

**Note **: Chapitre court, TRÈS court, j'en suis consciente! OH MON DIEU NONNNNNNNN NE ME TUEZ PAAAAAAS! (Désolée, ça m'arrive parfois) En plus, je me rends très compte que ce chapitre est un peu plus DéLiRe et moins Sérieux que les précédents, est-ce mal? Allez-vous me lapider? Et toi mon cher Davidou? Vas-tu avoir des pensées meurtrières en pensant à moi? Zahhhh la fin de ma vie est proche! héh

¤Je déconne bien sûr!¤

Alors tit Davidou d'Amour Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer le sexy physique de notre bel inconnu et de lui trouver un prénom... Allez hop! Hihi! À toi les deux prochains chapitres! ET QUE CA SAUTE!!! :P

**¤Réponses aux reviews¤**

**Onarluca : **Ehhh allo toi! On se connaît un tout petit peu, si, si! J'écris des fics sous mon nom solitaire Kawiz wewi et tu les as déjà lues et reviewées! :) Vivi! Euh... On s'écarte du sujet! Tiens c'était la suite, un peu tard cependant ¤niark niark niark méchante kawiz¤ mais bon! Merchi pour ta review!!

**Celinette** : Ahhh merci tes compliments me vont droit au coeur!! (Non, je t'assure, j'étais à jeûn lorsque j'ai posté mon chapitre) Je sais pas si t'as quand même aimé le style de celui-ci, plus léger, plus comique plus délirant? Dahhh ça m'inquiète! En touka merci pour ta review!

**Céline402** : Ouf! Je crois que j'ai raté mon audition ;) En tout cas! J'espère que t'as aimé celui-ci loll et pour les chapitres sérieux voici Davidou qui revient en grand. On ne désespère pas :P Marchi!

**Saaeliel **: Eye j'ai une question pour toi! Comment ça se prononce ton nom? hihi! P'tite question comme ca! Bon! Revenons à nos moutons! Eh oui comme vous deviez vous en douter, Harry et Drago finiront ensemble... Mais ça sera plus compliqué que ça! J'peux rien dire de plus... Sinon que ce chapitre-ci est très important dans l'histoire, malgré son excentricité :) Thanks pour ta review!

**Minerve **: Comique Harry? Ah ben c'est une façon de voir les choses... Sinon bah merci pour ta review lol!

**Eh voilà! On se revoit au chapitre 7, pour l'instant je passe le flambeau à mon co-auteur, confident impartial, débile de première (hihi ben non je niaise) en gros, Davidouuuu! It's your turrrrn! Let's go Dave You Can Do It!**


End file.
